Untouched
by Bella286
Summary: Plus Edward repousse ses avances, et plus Bella se sent frustrée. Mais elle décide d'y remédier, et profite d'une soirée organisée par Alice pour parvenir à ses fins...Difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'une aide innattendue vienne à son secours...


**_Bonjour tout le monde! voici un petit os qui m'ait venu en écoutant non stop Untouched, des Veronicas. J'adore cette chanson, et chaque écoute me fait penser à la frustration de Bella quand Edward repousse ses avances. D'où ce petit os, sans grande prétention. Rien de nvo, mais une ptite fic toute chouxx pour passer le temps. Je n'oublie pas mes autres, et je m'y mets très vite, dès que l'inspiration arrivera. En attendant, bonne lecture de celle ci, enjoy ! xxx_**

**_¤¤ Untouched ¤¤_**

La soirée battait son plein, Alice avait réussi une fois de plus à organiser une fête géniale, où une bonne partie du lycée était invitée, bien que je n'en connaissais pas la moitié. Elle aimait faire ce genre de chose, se montrer gentille, civilisée, faire des choses normales, comme tout adolescente normale. Je l'aperçus au fond de la salle et levai mon verre vers elle en lui souriant, lui montrant à quel point sa fête était réussie. Je n'étais néanmoins pas à l'aise, ma maladresse maladive ayant encore fait ses preuves ce soir. J'avais dû me changer deux fois au cours de la soirée, la première après avoir renversé du jus de fruit sur ma robe, la seconde après m'être accrochée au coin d'une table et déchirée la robe qu'Alice m'avait prêtée. C'est pourquoi, habillée d'une magnifique robe noire décolletée et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, à laquelle tenait tout particulièrement Alice, j'optai pour la sécurité et m'installai dans un des fauteuils crèmes du salon de la villa, mon verre dans la main et deux boules chinoises dans l'autre. Je n'aimais pas la danse, et elle me le rendait bien, car je n'étais vraiment pas douée. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs de toute façon, noyé dans mes souvenirs et ma frustration de la veille.

Alice m'avait trainée jusqu'à Port Angeles pour nous trouver des tenues pour la soirée de ce soir, une fête où elle m'avait promis que je m'amuserais et oublierais la frustration qu'Edward m'infligeait en repoussant sans cesse mes avances. Et avec un peu de chance, je trouverais une tenue si sexy qu'il ne me résisterait plus très longtemps. C'était l'argument qui avait eu raison de moi, je devais bien l'avouer ; plus que la perspective d'heures à arpenter les rues et magasin bondés de Port Angeles un samedi après midi. On était rentrées en début de soirée, et à peine les sacs posés dans le salon je m'étais laissée tomber sur le divan, et m'étais endormie aussitôt.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installée dans le lit de la chambre d'Edward, spécialement acheté pour mon confort. Edward avait du me porter jusqu'ici pendant mon sommeil. Mais c'était sa main caressant tendrement et inlassablement ma joue qui m'avait réveillée, plus que mes forces retrouvées. Je m'étais blottie aussitôt contre lui et avait enfouie ma tête contre son torse, inhalant à fond, m'enivrant de son odeur exquise. C'était si bon, si parfait, que ma tête s'était mise à tourner, et je m'étais forcée à reprendre une respiration normale.

« Alice t'a épuisée… », avait alors déclaré Edward, sur un ton de reproche.

« Non, ce n'est pas sa faute… », l'avais-je défendue aussitôt. Certes, je mentais, mais il ne pouvait lire mes pensées. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout… »

J'avais ensuite refermé mes yeux et remonté ma jambe vers sa taille, dans un geste explicite, alors que mes lèvres embrassaient sa peau diaphane et parsemaient son cou de baisers. Lentement, je m'étais emparée de ses lèvres et avait intensifié notre baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et mon corps sur le sien. Aussitôt, les battements de mon cœur s'était accéléré et mon souffle s'était coupé, alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à lui.

« Bella… », avait-il gémi, le signal qu'il était temps que je m'arrête.

Mais j'avais ignoré sa mise en garde, et avais au contraire resserrée notre étreinte et l'embrassais avec plus de passion. A peine deux secondes plus tard, il s'était écarté et collé contre le mur. Je m'étais relevée brusquement, complètement réveillée.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, je serai rentré quand tu te coucheras… », avait-il déclaré, et j'avais beau le supplier de ne pas me laisser, il était déjà partie, me laissant seule avec mes regrets et ma frustration. Je m'étais laissé retomber sur le lit et avais poussé un grognement de frustration.

Je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et avala une gorgée du liquide amer. Un gin-tonic. Je m'étonnai qu'Edward ne soit pas encore venu me l'arracher des mains. Je repensai à cette scène de la veille, anodine, mais qui se produisait si souvent que je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à mon corps douloureusement frustré car rempli d'un désir non satisfait. Pourquoi me rejetait-il ainsi ? Ne me trouvait-il pas désirable ? Il me répétait sans cesse qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la créature la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, alors pourquoi me repousser ainsi? Il ne voulait que mon bonheur, mais me refusait la seule chose susceptible de me rendre pleinement heureuse, quelle ironie. Les conséquences…Il avait peur des conséquences, de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, s'il s'abandonnait à son désir. Mais il pensait trop, c'était bien son plus grand défaut.

Sentant ma gorge se serrer, je refusai de me laisser aller alors que tous autours de moi s'amusaient, et cherchai Alice dans la salle. Bien sûr, c'est quand on a besoin de sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'est jamais là ; je soupirai et bus une autre gorgée, grimaçant en avalant mais me sentant aussitôt mieux. J'observai Angela et Jessica se déhancher au rythme des musiques choisies par Eric, et reconnus les notes de la chanson qu'Alice écoutait en boucle dans sa voiture.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you__  
It's not enough to say that I __miss__ you_

A la première écoute, je l'avais trouvée banale ; à la dixième, j'avais commencé à l'apprécier, et depuis la cinquantième, je l'adorais vraiment. Elle était rythmée, dynamique, et mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Je tournai la tête, toujours pas d'Alice. En revanche, j'accrochai le regard d'Edward, en pleine conversation avec Jasper. Ce dernier était de dos, et ne pouvait donc pas me voir, mais Edward face à lui avait les yeux rivés dans les miens. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la journée, vexée de la scène de la veille. Il poursuivait sa conversation avec son frère mais ne parvenait à détourner son regard. Moi non plus, mais je n'en avais jamais été capable. Mes doigts tapotaient mon verre au rythme de la mélodie, et je souris en écoutant les paroles. Je les connaissais tellement que j'avais fini par ne pas faire attention à leur sens, et remarquai seulement à quel point elles me correspondaient. Je fixais toujours Edward, incapable de men détourner, et me concentra sur la musique…

_  
__I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

J'avalai le reste de mon verre d'une traite et quittai le fauteuil. Marcher en talon haut avec cette robe étroite n'était pas chose facile, alors je mesurai chaque pas et faisais attention en me faufilant entre les danseurs. Je sentais le regard persistant d'Edward dans mon dos, mais n'osai me tourner vers lui. Au détour d'un groupe de filles, je lui jetai un regard en coin et souris, satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Même si nous ne devions jamais être intimes, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, je l'aimais bien trop pour envisager une vie sans lui.

_  
__… you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Je me dirigeai vers le bar qu'Alice avait installé à la place de la grande table en verre du salon et demandai à Emmett de me servir une vodka-orange.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire de mélange Bell's... », me conseilla t-il en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation. Mais j'en avais assez qu'on me protège sans cesse.

« Je tiens très bien l'alcool Emmett, merci ! », répliquai-je en m'emparant de mon verre.

Bon, certes, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La dernière fois que j'avais bu autant, c'était à Phoenix, et je m'étais retrouvé en pleine nuit à genou devant les toilettes à vomir toutes mes tripes. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas lui faire part de ce léger détail. Je le remerciai quand même et fis demi-tour, mais tombai nez-à-nez avec Edward, ses yeux posant sur moi un regard dur, désapprobateur. Sans le quitter des yeux, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres, défiante. Mais à peine elles se posèrent sur le verre qu'Edward m'arrêta, enroulant sa main autours de mon poignet. Je restai interdite, hésitant entre me dégager vivement et lui montrer que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule, ou le laisser faire et prendre les commandes, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mon absence de réponse joua en sa faveur et de sa main libre, me prit mon verre des mains et le posa sur le comptoir. Il parlait, mais ses mots se noyaient dans la foule et j'ignorai même s'ils m'étaient adressés.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resis__t you  
It's not enough to say that I __miss__ you  
I feel so untouched right now_

Pourquoi étais-je incapable de me dégager, de me détourner et de rejoindre Alice, sans doute occupée à remplir les assiettes de chips et le bar de jus de fruits. Mais non, j'étais sous son emprise, hypnotisée par sa voix et son regard, électrisée par la douceur glacée de sa peau. Il avait toujours eu cet effet éblouissant sur moi, pourquoi serait-ce différent ce soir ?

Je posai mes yeux sur sa main qui n'avait quitté mon poignet, et le vis desserrer son emprise et glisser sa main sur mon avant bras. Je levai les yeux vers lui, incapable du moindre mot, toujours hypnotisée par son regard, par sa présence. Il était incroyablement beau ce soir. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche dont le col et les premiers boutons étaient négligemment laissés ouverts. Il était sublime, divin, comme toujours. Son regard brillait, ses prunelles étaient sombres, et une lueur étrange y dansait. Ce simple échange sembla durer des heures, plus rien ne comptait… Nous étions seuls, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

_  
__I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Etait-il conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ? Il me rendait folle, dépendante de son amour, je n'existais plus qu'à travers son regard. Les paroles que j'entendais au loin m'arrachèrent un sourire amer alors que mon cœur se mettait à trembler. Il tendit un bras vers moi et m'attira contre lui, où je me blottis instinctivement. Je tremblais d'avantage, bien qu'il fasse une chaleur étouffante. Il leva sa main libre vers mon visage et la posa sur ma joue, me procurant une tendresse et une fraîcheur dont j'avais terriblement besoin. Je fermai les yeux, savourant son contact, et sursautas en sentant ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et ma surprise le fit rire.

« Bella… », s'amusa t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Ma respiration devenait difficile, et j'avais soudainement très chaud.

« Danse avec moi… », me murmura t-il ensuite de sa voix et de son sourire séducteur.

J'hochai la tête malgré moi, guidée par une force inconnue. J'enroulai mes bras autours de son cou et approchai mon visage du sien, nos lèvres se frôlant presque.

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

Je réduisis l'écart entre nous et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les embrassant lentement, sensuellement. Je voulais le faire languir, qu'il en veuille plus, qu'il me désire au point d'en souffrir physiquement. Je pressai mon corps contre le sien, plaçant ma jambe entre les siennes et resserrai mon étreinte. Je dessinai le contour de ses lèvres du bout de ma langue, refusant l'entrée dont il me donnait pourtant accès et souris en entendant un son rauque naître au fond de sa gorge.

_  
__See you, __breathe__ you, I want to __be you__  
Alalalala alalalala__be__ scared _

Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't

Il en voulait plus... Je voulais l'embrasser avec passion, l'aimer au point d'en perdre la tête, et il le voulait aussi, je le sentais, là, tout contre moi, son corps pressé contre le mien, ses gestes imprécis, presque maladroits pour me serrer contre lui. Il en voulait plus, mais refusait de se laisser aller, de glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes et de les remonter lentement vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, caressant mon intimité qui n'attendait pourtant que lui. Mais il était en proie à ses propres démons, son propre dilemme : ses envies contre sa conscience…

_  
__Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else __is__ gonna be __around__  
_

Je continuai ma douce torture de ses lèvres, les effleurant sans les toucher réellement, embrassant le coin de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou, puis remontant lentement vers ses lèvres, sans jamais les embrasser. Mon bas-ventre était douloureux, mon corps entier hurlait son envie de lui, il devait bien le sentir, mon sang affluer, ma peau perler, et mon corps parcouru de frissons.

J'avais délaissé sa peau diaphane un instant, et lui faisais face, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, me délectant de ce que j'y lisais. L'amour, le désir, la passion, la frustration, la douleur, probablement liée à cette dernière, autant de sentiments que je connaissais par cœur, pour les ressentir depuis mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, depuis notre première rencontre.

_you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And __I will never let you down_

« Bella… », l'entendis-je gémir, mais je ne cessai pour autant. S'il voulait jouer au plus frustrant, il allait perdre à ce jeu là. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, quand une tornade brune m'agrippa par la taille et m'entraîna au loin.

« Alice ! Je… », m'écriai-je, cherchant à me dégager.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le retrouveras très vite… », me répondit-il de sa voix enthousiaste qui sur le moment, m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Je me renfrognai, vexée, et à nouveau, terriblement frustrée. « Il ne t'aurait rien fait de toute manière, il t'aurait repoussée d'ici quelques secondes », ajouta t-elle, dans l'espoir de me calmer.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't __resist you  
It's not enough to say I miss you_

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ??? » soupirai-je alors, mon corps toujours à proie à mon désir. Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu es parfaite Bella, rien ne cloche chez toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi me repousse t-il sans cesse ? Je vais virer folle si ça continue, ou imploser ! » me lamentai-je.

« Bella, mon frère est un crétin, c'est tout, tu n'y es pour rien.. », me consola t-elle.

« Que suggères-tu dans ce cas ? », lui demandai-je, mon irritation s'estompant.

A nouveau, elle se mit à rire, sans doute amusée par ma moue de petite fille. Au moins je l'amusais.

« De l'oublier ! Et de t'amuser ! », répondit-elle simplement, puis elle s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna vers la piste.

« Oh non ! Je ne… », commençai-je.

« Du calme Bell's, c'est pas de la danse ! », m'interrompit-elle aussitôt. « Pas de pas, ni mouvement programmé, tu bouges, tout simplement. L'important n'est pas d'être dans le rythme ni d'être doué, mais de s'amuser ! », ajouta t-elle d'un air enjoué, et je la vis acquiescer à quelqu'un dans mon dos après un bref coup d'œil vers Edward. Puis elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches et leur intima un rythme et un mouvement que j'arrivais facilement à reproduire. La seconde suivante, Jasper nous rejoignait et me tendait un verre de cocktail. Je jetai à Alice un regard surpris, mais elle me fit signe d'accepter.

« C'est pour te détendre Bella, rien de plus… », m'expliqua Jasper, et je sentis son souffle glacé contre mon oreille alors qu'il me rassurait. Il s'était glissé derrière moi et regardait Alice par-dessus mon épaule.

« Tu es très sexy ce soir… », ajouta t-il, et sa voix sensuelle me fit frissonner, bien que sa remarque me choqua. Il n'avait quitté Alice du regard, et elle ne semblait surprise, comme s'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour me détendre. Je pouvais sentir son corps de marbre derrière moi, et trouvais ça très agréable, malgré la gêne qui brûlait mes joues et amusait Alice. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, la où celles d'Alice reposaient quelques secondes plus tôt, et à son tour, m'imposa un mouvement de hanche, plus lent, plus sensuel, me pressant contre lui.

« Tu dois te détendre Bella, respire, amuse toi… », me conseilla Alice.

Pourquoi diable leurs voix étaient-elles aussi envoûtantes, aussi sensuelles ? Je n'avais aucune attirance pour Jasper, et n'avais établi aucun contact visuel, pourtant, j'étais incapable de me détacher de lui. J'étais une marionnette entre les mains expertes des Cullens, et j'adorais ça. La voix chaude de Jasper m'extirpa de ma rêverie.

« Amuses toi… Montres lui que tu n'as pas besoin de lui, que tu ne dépends pas de lui… Je connais mon frère, et crois-moi, il viendra de lui-même s'il se sent menacé, s'il sent que tu lui échappes… Fais-toi désirer Bella, ca ne devrait pas être très difficile, tout le monde te regarde déjà… ».

Et en effet, quand je détournai mon regard de lui, je remarquai que plusieurs personnes nous regardaient, sans doute étonnés par notre étrange trio, Jasper m'enlaçant tendrement et Alice supervisant le tout. J'accrochai un regard, le seul qui m'intéressait. Il était dur, et je devinai à ses traits crispés qu'il se retenait de ne pas intervenir et de mettre son frère en pièce. Mais il ne voulait sans doute pas faire de scandale, alors il nous regardait simplement, poings serrés, à distance. Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper qui avait rejoint Alice, souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis éclata de rire.

« Je devrais aller aider Emmett au bar, avant qu'Edward ne se décide à me mettre en pièce », plaisanta t-il, puis il embrassa tendrement Alice et s'éloigna.

« Jasper attend !! », m'écriai brusquement.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu me trouves attirante ? », lui demandai-je alors, ma frustration me donnant des ailes. J'étais heureuse que la lumière soit tamisée, car mes joues seraient rouges cramoisis.

« Pardon ?? ».

Le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage trahissaient son étonnement, et il jeta un regard paniqué à Alice. En entendant mes propres mots, je compris à quel point ma question était déplacée. Horrifiée, je me tournai vers elle et précisai.

« En toute objectivité je veux dire ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris l'idée… », me sourit mon petit lutin. Elle hocha tout de même la tête en direction de Jasper.

« Tu es très jolie Bella… »

« C'est pas ce que t'ai demandé… », grimaçai-je en le toisant. Il soupira et se pencha vers moi, son visage si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes joues.

« Tu es très jolie Bella… _Très, très _jolie… », me murmura t-il, son regard envoûtant plongé dans le mien, et j'oubliai mon nom. Grrr, je détestais l'effet que ces maudits vampires avaient sur moi. Il sourit, captant sans doute ma frustration, puis ajouta, à peine audible. « Tu es incroyablement sexy, et très désirable, et si mon frère refuse de s'en rendre compte, alors c'est un crétin… ».

Sa voix était à peine audible, et j'ignorai si s'était par soucis d'intimité ou pour éviter qu'Edward nous entende. Je le vis jeta furtivement un regard sur le côté et sourire, et curieuse, je suivis son regard. Edward nous observait, à distance, et visiblement, il n'appréciait pas notre échange.

« Je vais vraiment y aller maintenant », me rappela Jasper en souriant. « J'aime la vie que je mène, et je suis trop jeune pour mourir… », plaisanta t-il. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Alice et s'éloigna. Aussitôt, elle s'empara de mes mains et se mit à sautiller, comme si de rien n'était.

« Aller Bella, danse avec moi !! ».

Au point où j'en étais, je ne craignais plus grand-chose ; je décidai alors de céder, et bus d'une traite mon cocktail pour me donner du courage. Ma tête commençait à tourner mais je savais Alice à mes côtés, et l'alcool ne pouvait qu'aider à faire tomber mes barrières. Je me sentais d'humeur joueuse, et me mit à danser, imitant les mouvements d'Alice, et ceux plus sensuels d'autres filles dans la salle. Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement, et presque agréable. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller, remuant mes hanches au rythme de la musique qui semblait tourner encore et encore.

_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

J'entendis le rire cristallin d'Alice qui sautillait en secouant la tête, et sa bonne humeur m'envahie aussitôt. Je prenais de l'assurance à chaque seconde, devenais plus entreprenante dans mes mouvements, plus sensuelle également, promenant mes mains sur mon corps, jouant avec la longueur de ma robe, dévoilant un peu plus de mes jambes à chaque pas. De temps en temps, Alice me prenait par les mains et me faisait tourner ou me rapprochait d'elle, une proximité qui aurait pu être ambiguë s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Alice. Je jouai même le jeu, me mouvant sensuellement contre elle sans lâcher ses mains, et nous éclations alors de rire. L'alcool devait faire plus que son effet, mais ça m'était égale, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée auparavant.

« Edward s'agite de plus en plus… », me confia t-elle à l'oreille, et je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers l'intéressé.

Au même moment, Mike s'approcha de nous et m'invita à danser. L'occasion était trop belle, j'acceptai. Sans me coller à lui, je me laissai guider et recommençai à bouger au rythme d'une nouvelle musique, différente, bien plus douce. Je me risquai à m'approcher de Mike et enroulai mes bras autours de ses épaules, maintenant une distance suffisante, Edward dans mon champ de vision, face à moi, au loin. Je me trouvais horrible de le torturer ainsi, et garce de jouer ainsi avec leurs sentiments, mais peu m'importait, j'avais envie de m'amuser, et me délectai de sa jalousie. Je collai un sourire taquin sur mes lèvres et sans jamais le quitter des yeux, profitai de la danse.

_I don't wanna say  
I don't wanna say  
Say goodbye to you  
I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play  
Play this game with you _

Mike me posait des questions, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur les réponses, ni même sur sa présence à côté de moi. Je ne pensais, ne voyais, ne respirais qu'Edward Cullen. Je croisai son regard à chaque tour, un regard triste qui me serrait le cœur et ne m'amusait plus. Il ne souriait pas, et je ne pouvais que répondre avec la même expression grave sur mon visage. J'ignorai à quoi nous jouions, mais les règles avaient changé au cours de la soirée.

_Cause I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?  
Oh oh oh, I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?_

Je décidai d'arrêter ce jeu stupide et de retourner là où je devais être, là où j'appartenais réellement. Sans détacher mon regard d'Edward, je remerciai Mike pour la danse et me détachai de lui, bien que la chanson ne soit pas terminée. Je cherchai Alice du regard mais elle était occupée à donner à Jasper un aperçu de ce que serait leur after une fois la soirée terminée. Je souris, un brin jalouse du bonheur de ma meilleure amie. Tout était si simple pour elle, pas de tension, pas de frustration, un simple bonheur à chaque instant.

Je me retournai vers Edward, qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Je fus aussitôt sous son emprise, et m'avançai vers lui, hypnotisée, n'ayant qu'un seul but, le rejoindre. Je prenais néanmoins mon temps, faisant durer le plaisir, comme une scène jouée au ralenti. De son côté, il ne bougeait pas, n'avançait pas, ce qui entama ma joie de le retrouver. J'étais toujours celle qui revenait vers lui, celle qui ne pouvait se passer de lui, c'était terriblement frustrant. J'avançai parmi tous les couples tendrement enlacés et les détestai, envieuse de leur insouciance. La musique retentit dans mes oreilles, plus forte, et je fis attention aux paroles.

_Baby it's you I want,  
So stop wasting my time  
And baby it's you I need,  
So please make up your mind  
It's time to choose_

Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées? J'aimais Edward, il m'aimait, il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur, pourquoi ne pas me l'accorder? Je m'approchai de plus en plus, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne cillait pas, interdit. Ce simple regard, intense, grave, en disait bien plus qu'un long discours. J'étais éblouie, fasciné par sa beauté. Un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter et je me tournai aussitôt vers le bar, derrière moi. Simple maladresse, rien de bien méchant. Mais quand je me retournai, Edward avait disparut. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et mes yeux me piquer dangereusement. _Everytime you stay  
The world starts making sense to me  
And when you __go__ away  
I wanna scream till you see..._

Je restai immobile, incapable d'avancer. J'ignorai sur la fatigue ou l'alcool en était responsable, mais toute mon euphorie s'était envolée, et remplacée par une tristesse infiniment plus grande. Une larme roula sur ma joue, et je sentis deux bras enlacer fermement ma taille. Aussitôt, mon corps se détendit, inutile de demander, je connaissais cette étreinte. Je le laissai me tourner vers lui, et encrai mon regard dans le sien. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et en effaça les larmes de ses pouces.

« Danse avec moi… », me murmura t-il contre mes lèvres, son front contre le mien. J'enroulai aussitôt mes bras autours de son cou et fis quelques pas maladroits avant de sentir son bras enlacer ma taille et me soulever pour m'installer sur ses pieds, comme il l'avait fait l'an passé. Je ris malgré moi et enfouis ma tête contre son épaule.

« Je ne veux plus jouer… », murmurai-je alors, sans quitter mon refuge.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Bella… », me répondit Edward d'une voix grave. Soit.

_Cause I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?  
Oh oh oh, I need you  
Can't you see that I need you?_

Avais-je atteint ses limites ou souhaitait-il à son tour me donner une leçon, je l'ignorai, mais il s'empara de mes lèvres brusquement, avec violence et passion. Je m'y abandonnai aussitôt, savourant cette sensation inédite. Je me pressai contre lui et m'accrochai à ses épaules, plus par nécessité que par soucis de le faire languir. Le souffle me manquait, mais je refusai de rompre un baiser aussi passionné et aussi charnel que celui-ci. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux et les libérèrent une à une de leurs pinces et autres barrettes qu'Alice avait peiné à faire tenir, mais peu importait. Mes longs cheveux bouclés retombaient ça et là, et les mains d'Edward vinrent encadrer mon visage et le presser contre le sien. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, mais peu m'importait de mourir, j'avais eu un aperçu de ce qu'était le paradis. Il était là, au bout de ses lèvres. A contre cœur, je me reculai, et avalai de grandes bouffées d'air. J'haletais, mais en voulais plus, tellement plus. Je le regardais de longues secondes, ma poitrine se gonflant à un rythme effréné. Il m'attira dans ses bras et embrassa mon front tendrement.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu peux être sexy ce soir… », déclara t-il doucement, son souffle glacée s'infiltrant entre mes lèvres ouvertes.

« Tu le penses réellement ? », demandai-je aussitôt en m'écartant, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Il opina.

« Bien sûr ! Tu es si belle, si envoûtante, si désirable aux yeux de tous… C'est une torture de devoir écouter toutes ces pensées… », ajouta t-il, ses muscles se contractant.

« Et aux tiens ? », demandai-je alors, ignorant sa remarque.

Il me sourit faiblement, presque douloureusement et reposa son front contre le mien. Nous ne dansions plus, mais ça m'étais égal, le reste importait peu.

« Je t'aime tellement ma Bella… Tu es magnifique, sexy ce soir, mais belle tous les jours… Je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais crois-moi, elle l'est tout autant pour moi... », m'expliqua t-il.

Honnêtement, je peinais à croire qu'elle puisse l'être réellement, sans ça il ne résisterait pas autant. L'attente et la frustration créées par mes avances sans cesse repoussées étaient devenues insupportables, comment lui pourrait-il y résister, alors qu'il luttait déjà contre l'envie de boire mon sang ? Il dût percevoir le doute sur mon visage, car il ajouta de sa voix rauque, alors que sa main caressait ma joue.

« C'est une torture de devoir résister à l'odeur de ton sang, à l'odeur de ta peau, mais j'ai appris à m'y faire, à ne pas céder à cette envie. Mais avec ce désir électrisant que je sens en toi, il m'est de plus en plus difficile de garder le contrôle… J'ai envie de toi mon amour, ne crois pas un seul instant que je te repousse car je ne te désire pas, bien au contraire… », tenta t-il de me rassurer, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Mon amour propre s'était pris claque sur claque ces dernières semaines, et ma confiance en moi était au plus bas. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains et força mon regard.

« Te résister est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai dû faire de toute ma vie… »

« Alors cesse de résister ! » répliquai-je alors, et m'emparai brusquement de ses lèvres, les embrassant avec envie et passion. Il y répondit avec fièvre, oubliant sa retenue habitude et j'en profitai pour approfondir notre baiser.

« On ne peut pas Bella… », s'excusa Edward en s'écartant à contre cœur.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tout se passera bien, tu ne me blesseras pas, Alice l'a vu ! », mentis-je alors. Je le vis la chercher dans la salle et priai pour qu'elle soit occupée ailleurs. Je le tirai vers moi et poursuivis.

« Je t'aime Edward, tout ira bien, j'ai confiance en toi ! », déclarai-je fermement. Puis un sourire taquin fendit mes lèvres, et je m'écartai.

« Mais si tu n'es pas sûr, je peux toujours aller voir Jasper… », ajoutai-je en faisant mine de partir. « Il me trouve très sexy ce soir, il ne devrait pas être très… », poursuivis-je en faisant quelques pas, mais aussitôt je sentis les bras puissants d'Edward me happer et me ramener en arrière, contre son torse. Dans son élan, il me fit tourner sur nous même et je m'accrochai à lui pour ne pas trébucher, et éclatai de rire.

« Tu n'iras nulle part… », me glissa t-il à l'oreille alors que je resserrai notre étreinte.

Il me reposa et caressa ma joue du revers de sa main.

« Tu m'appartiens… », susurra t-il, et ces mots m'auraient offusquée prononcés par un autre, mais dans la bouche d'Edward, ils sonnaient comme la plus belle des promesses.

« … corps et âme… », renchéris-je. « Enfin, virtuellement pour le moment… », plaisantai-je, et il sourit. Une victoire déjà.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et l'entraînai dans un recoin plus calme, loin de l'effervescence de la fête et des hormones en ébullitions des couples autours de nous. A peine je m'arrêtai - ayant trouvé un espace à l'écart de la foule – qu'Edward me plaqua contre le mur et s'empara de mes lèvres avec ferveur. J'hoquetai de surprise mais approfondis aussitôt son baiser et enroulai mes bras autours de son cou, claquant mes hanches contre les siennes, épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Il poussa un grognement qui me fit rire, et j'en profitai pour prendre les devants. Je promenai mes mains tremblantes sur son torse et cherchai à les glisser sous sa chemise entrouverte.

« Bella… », gémit-il entre deux baisers fiévreux.

A tâtons, je sentis le rebord de la fenêtre derrière moi, et pris appui sur mes mains pour m'y hisser, mais il me devança, me prit par la taille et m'y installant. Nous étions à l'écart, et j'en étais heureuse. Jamais il ne se serait montré aussi entreprenant en public. J'étais confortablement assise, à la hauteur d'Edward debout face à moi, et profitais pleinement de ses caresses. Mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais le sentir plus près de moi ; j'écartai mes jambes et l'attirai contre moi, les enroulant autours de sa taille, et me cambrai sous ses mains expertes.

Il ne rompit nos baisers que pour me redonner un peu de souffle, mais s'attaqua aussitôt à mon cou qu'il parsemait de baisers d'une douceur infinie, et je fondis, gémissant son prénom encore et encore. J'haletai, et j'avais chaud, très chaud. Mon corps bouillonnait, j'avais terriblement besoin de sentir sa peau rafraîchissant contre la mienne. Délaissant mon visage, ses mains glissèrent sur mon cou, sur mes épaules nues qu'il embrassa furtivement, puis ses mains s'aventurèrent sur ma gorge, puis tremblantes, elles descendirent sur ma poitrine, qu'il effleura au travers du tissus. Je roulai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux, souhaitant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge, puis sur mon décolleté, tandis que ses mains poursuivaient l'exploration de mon corps. Je tremblai, mon corps menaçant d'exploser sous chacune de ses caresses, tant le désir était à son paroxysme. Mais ce fut rien comparé à la sensation de ses mains glissant sur mes jambes puis remontant lentement l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mes joues étaient en feu, et je me sentais incapable d'affronter son regard dans une telle situation. Pourtant, je relevai la tête, et mon regard se rempli de bonheur en le voyant suivre attentivement du regard le chemin que suivaient ses mains, à la découverte de mes courbes. Il avait ce regard qu'ont les enfants en admirant leur nouveau jouet à noël : admiration, envie, joie, émerveillement, autant de sentiment que j'éprouvais à chaque instant, mais qui semblaient décuplés en _cet_ instant. Je me surpris à rire doucement, attirant son attention. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et ses prunelles assombries mais brillantes ne firent qu'accroître mon excitation. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai presque violemment contre mon visage.

« Emmène moi dans ta chambre… », le suppliai-je. « J'ai confiance en toi, mais surtout, surtout, mais j'ai terriblement envie de toi ! », ajoutai-je en souriant. « tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois... ».

Il me toisa un instant, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. Il en mourrait d'envie, c'était évident, mais il persistait une petite réticence. Profitant de la brèche dans son mur de certitude, je l'attirai à moi, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Fais-moi l'amour Edward… Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, de tes baisers, de tes caresses… Je veux te sentir contre moi, sur moi, _en_ moi… », murmurai-je, d'une voix ferme mais suppliante, et je remerciai les nombreux cocktails que j'avais avalés dans la soirée, sinon j'aurais été incapable d'être aussi directe. « J'en ai besoin, _littéralement_ », précisai-je, ce qui l'amusa. Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je descendis du rebord de la fenêtre,attrapai sa main et l'entrainai vers l'étage. Je m'arrêtai, me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai avec passion avant de m'écarter, à bout de souffle. Je lui souris, entrelaçai nos doigts et m'avançai vers l'escalier, Edward derrière moi, me suivant docilement. C'était trop beau. Arrivés à la dernière marche, il me surprit en passant devant moi, me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me posa sur son lit et m'embrassa délicatement, avec une tendresse inédite, puis soupira.

« Tu dois me promettre une chose… »

« Ce que tu veux ! », m'empressai-je de répondre avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il rit doucement.

« Si je te blesse, ou te fais mal, quel que soit le moment, je veux que tu me le dises et m'arrête… », expliqua t-il, puis caressant tendrement ma joue, il ajouta « je ne supporterai pas l'idée que tu souffres par ma faute… »

« Comment pourrais-je souffrir alors que je serai dans tes bras ? », demandai-je innocemment. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, j'en profitai alors pour me redresser à genou et fis glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Elle tomba à mes pieds, et je me retrouvai à moitié nue. Je souris.

« Peux-tu encore me résister maintenant ? », me moquai-je ouvertement, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Il m'attira brusquement contre lui, et je savourai le contact de ma peau nue contre la sienne, même au travers de ses vêtements. J'en frissonnai, et trouvais la sensation exquise.

« Tu es la pire des tentatrices… », répondit-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

Je ris contre ses lèvres, savourant pleinement ce baiser, sans la perspective frustrante d'un énième rejet. Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise et parcourait son torse froid de mes mains brûlantes, puis lui retirai sa chemise que je jetai négligemment au sol. Passant un bras dans mon dos, il m'allongea sur le lit et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je soulevai mon bassin, il comprit et fit glisser ma robe devenue gênante. J'étais en sous vêtement, à moitié nue, offerte à mon vampire, et n'en éprouvai pas la moindre gêne. Ca me semblait même naturelle, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était parfait. Il m'embrassait toujours avec autant d'ardeur, et je me demandai si je m'en lasserai un jour. Mais pour l'instant, je soupirai d'extase, et savourai ce bonheur pur et intense. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de rompre notre baiser. Il me fixa, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Pendant que j'y pense, si jamais mon frère pose encore ses mains sur toi, Alice ou pas, je le mettrai en pièces et irai moi-même jeter les restes aux loups ».

Sa remarque me fit rire, bien que son ton ait été sérieux. Bien sûr, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, c'est pourquoi je m'en amusai. J'aimais qu'il soit possessif, exclusif et jaloux, ce qui le rendait terriblement attirant à mes yeux.

« Alors ne lui en donne plus l'occasion… », répondis-je dans un murmure avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, pour un doux baiser rempli de promesses. Je le laissai prendre les commandes, aller à son rythme, et gérer ses envies selon ses capacités. Mais j'avais confiance en lui, pleinement et inconditionnellement. Il prendrait soin de moi et veillerait à ne pas me blesser. Je m'abandonnai à lui, et souris à la perspective du cadeau qu'il venait de m'offrir. J'entendais la musique résonner en bas, mais pour le moment, seules les caresses d'Edward sur mon corps secoués de tremblements et ses lèvres mordillant les miennes comptaient. Rien d'autre, si ce n'était Edward, moi, ce lit, et la perspective d'une nuit qui resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, celle où Edward m'aura touchée, pour la première fois.

¤¤ Fin ¤¤

**_Tadam! J'espère que ce ptit os vous a plu, un ptit clic sur le ptit bouton vert ci dessous, et vous ferez ma journée!!! lol_**


End file.
